falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Lee Oliver
Leon James Oliver, more commonly known as''' Lee Oliver', '''General Lee Oliver '''or '''General Oliver' for short, is a high-ranking general in the New California Republic. He was one of the leading members of the NCR during the Mojave Campaign serving as the head commander of the Mojave Expeditionary Force and was later promoted to General of the Army after defending Hoover Dam in 2281, making him one of the leading members of the New California Republic Defense Force. Biography Childhood and Early Career Leon James Oliver was born on September 16th, 2245 in Aradesh, New California. By then, the NCR was expanding into former California and would enter into conflict with the Enclave by 2248. His father, Edgar Oliver, served in the NCR Defense Force as one of the commanding officers of the Navarro Offensive during the NCR-Enclave War and was promoted to the rank of general after the war's end. Because of this, Lee was inspired by his father and other members of his family to enlist in the military and joined the NCR Army when he was 18 in 2263. He was assigned to the Mojave Expeditionary Force and was stationed at Hoover Dam to defend it against potential threats. By 2277, he had risen to the rank of Sergeant. First Battle of Hoover Dam In late 2277, the armies of the infamous slaver army known as Caesar's Legion had conquered larged portions of the Mojave Wasteland and were battling the NCR for control over the entire region. Hoover Dam was one of those targets and the Legion attacked it that year resulting in the First Battle of Hoover Dam. Sergeant Oliver was part of the inner defenses and successfully bought the 1st Recon and Ranger divisions enough time to set up traps and allow him and his forces to safely retreat to Boulder City while the Legionnares were cut down and eliminated one by one. For his bravery, Oliver was awarded with the Honor of the Republic and was promoted to Sergeant Major. Post-Hoover Dam Campaigns After defending Hoover Dam, Lee Oliver lead multiple campaigns and small-scale offensives against the Legion and managed to defend New Vegas multiple times from Legion assault. His most famous action was a raid on a Legion convoy carrying POWs and other captured settlers who were to be used as slaves and he brought them to safety. For this, he was awarded with the rank of General and was put in charge as one of the leading commanders of the Mojave Expeditionary Force. His promotion to general however became controversial all throughout the republic as many questioned how he was able to reach such a high rank very fast. Many under his own command also questioned it, esepciall those who fought under him and with his tactics, often times calling him Commander Sit and Wait, leading to issues over his promotion. Officially, it was because he was an exceptional officer, but in reality, Oliver was able to establish a large network of close friends and associates within the military, including his own father, and was able to make the needed connections to help aid in his rise to general. Category:People Category:Characters Category:New California Republic